


My hope

by kurenohikari



Series: Nico lover of Gods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Disney Songs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music, Possessive Behavior, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war against Gaea had just finished and Nico was completly destryed. He had suffered two horrible wars in two years, and had no one to turn to neither of the times. He wanted to run and run away from everyone but he made a promise, and like his father he always keeps them. So Nico was staying his promised three days in the infirmary. However, during his stay he made a lot of friends... one of them a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story telling

"What did you tell Percy?" Will asked Nico as they walked towards the camp's infirmary- He looks as if he had seen a ghost.

"Maybe he did, I am the King Ghost after all" di Angelo growled grumpily to hid his blush or what truly had been going, the last thing he needed was everyone knowing that he was gay. However, he regretted his actions immediately. He promised Jason to stay in Camp Half Blood and try to make friends, until now he had been doing a perfect job: first he confessed his secrets feelings to Percy in front of Annabeth, making everything uncomfortable between the couple and him. Now he had growled at Solace, who had only been helping him since they met, and announced his place in the Underworld's hierarchy. And if there is one thing he is sure about this world, is that everyone fears the Underworlds.

"Really?! I didn't know that" Will exclaimed intrigued surprising Nico, who lifted his gaze from the floor to look at the blond with wide open eyes "What is it like? I mean, what are your responsibilities? What does it help you with?" the blue eyed boy turned to look at, the still astonished, son of Hades and flashed him a bright smile.

"Eh... well... If I see any ghost lost or in need of help I lend them a hand" di Angelo began explaining "Whenever I visit the Underworld I pass through the ghost's entry and pay Charon some drachmas so at least ten souls can stop waiting" they were already in the infirmary and Solace had started attending the dark boy's wounds.

"Is that necessary?" the blond one asked.

"What? Oh! You mean paying Charon?" the son of Hades waited for the nod of the other guy before answering "No, it's not necessary. But it would be cruel to make so many good souls wait".

"You are a very good guy Nico" Will told him. Before di Angelo could reply at the other's comment, Will demanded "Take your shirt off, I need to take a good look at all your wounds" blushing tomato red, the son of Hades obliged "Please continue".

"Well... another responsibility is that I help my father and step-mother around the Underworld. We had already changed so much about the old ways that dad used to rule his kingdom. There is no more fast lines to Asphodel, the souls that weren't neither good or bad during his life are helping around the Underworld to gain a chance in the fields of Elysium and instead of only having three judges now there are six divided into two rooms so things can go faster" Nico continued talking only to be cut off by Will again.

"Step-mother? Are you talking about Persephone? I thought she hated you!" the son of Apollo exclaimed, neither of them noticed that a small crowd had been formed around them and were listening attentively. After all there are not a lot of demigods that had face to face experience with Gods, so hearing one that work with them daily was quite interesting.

"She did hate me a little bit because my father chose my mother to have Bianca and me with her. Also, both of them had a very tight bond... dad considered mom as a little sister. But step-mother misunderstood that bond and was very jealous" di Angelo answered Solace.

"If my husband cheated on me, I would be very angry and jealous too" the blond one joked lightly but Nico didn't understand it and spoke up.

"But father didn't cheat on step-mother" every demigod, that was listening to the dark boy's story, looked at him confused "Step-mother allows dad to have demigod children with any women he choices, as long as they don't have sex. So dad take a soul from the fields of Elysium that wants to be reincarnated, mix it with his D.N.A and then put it in the womb of the chosen woman".

"Dad is..." started Will not noticing the fearful look that passed Nico's face, which he tried to hid with a deadly glare "... amazing! That really is some wicked biology miracle. You'll need to tell me more about that later" the blond demigod noticed the shock in di Angelo's face and smiled sheepishly with a light blush "What? My father is the God of medicine, there is no text of biology that explains what your father did. It's natural that I want to know more" Nico smiled a bit without noticing, Will's smile was very contagious "Wait a minute! You said that Hades never cheated on Persephone, but what about Minthe's myth?" the son of Hades threw his head backwards and started laughing hysterically. It wasn't wicked or creepy as the demigods were expecting, no it was beautiful as melodic bells. One thought went through everyone's mind as they saw di Angelo's eyes shine in amusement, _Maybe we judge him wrong_.

"Minthe is a beautiful nymph that Demeter sent to the Underworld so she would seduce dad into her bed, then make sure that step-mother finds out about it so she would be heartbroken and return to her mother's arms" all children of Demeter that were hearing the son of Hades tell the story blushed embarrassed at their mother's behavior "However, she met my half-brother Zagreus and they feel in love with each other. Before you ask no he isn't a son of Zeus, that myth is also wrong. Zagreus is the youngest child of dad and step-mother. Where was I... oh! Yes, another thing I so is help Thantos with the escaped souls. Because he already has enough work with bringing the souls of all the people that die each day, so I hunt down the little amount of souls that were able to escape" suddenly Nico stopped talking and began thinking about what was going to happen "Surely dad will ask me to help Thantos around now. Thanks to Gaea there are a lot of escaped souls wandering through Earth".

"Well he'll need to wait until you rest and all your wounds are healed completely!" exclaimed Will astonished at where was wandering di Angelo's mind to. He had just survived a trip through Tartarus, being trapped in the bronze jar of the Aloadae, shadow traveling the massive statue of Athena and fighting a war against the forces of Gaea. Yes, rumors run fast with demigods. Especially since there are so many Aphrodite and Hermes children around. _We really went wrong with him_ , thought every demigod that was there hearing and thinking the same things of Will "Nico promise me that you won't use your Underworldly powers until you are healed completely!".

"I already promised you that I will let you heal me for three days, and you will but then if dad needs my help then I'll give it to him. Those escaped souls are really dangerous, they need to be caught before someone is hurt!" di Angelo stated angrily making a lot of them flinch but then look down embarrassed because they finally understood that this guy had only been helping them all along "Also, Underworldly is not a word!".

Knowing that he will not be able to convince Nico, Will decided to change the topic "You didn't told me what's so good about being the Ghost King".

"I am the most important one, not counting the Gods, in the Underworld" the son of Hades said "Also, when dad named me the Ghost King step-mother announced that I was her champion. Also, my father pays me for all the work I do for him".

"Oh, sweet Olympus!" exclaimed both of the Stoll at the same time "You are the best kiddo!".

"Yes, you are!"

"Will you teach me how to fight please?"

"Dude, you rock!"

Will Solace smiled happily as he watched Nico di Angelo blush under all the attention he had gained. _Maybe now we will learn how to treat him right_ , the blond thought wishfully as he continued treating the wounds of the son of Hades.


	2. Comforting words

Nico spent the rest of the afternoon sharing stories of his adventures with the rest of the patients, and the other demigods that had already went to quests told theirs. But not only that, a lot of children of Hecate, Nyx, Hypnos, Eris, Phobos, Deimos, Nemesis and even a few children of Hermes (Connor and Travis) decided that they'll be having classes with di Angelo about the Underworld. They wanted to know more about that mysterious place, which myths don't tell you enough about. They were so fixed on their curiosity that they wouldn't let Chiron prohibit them to form this new class, they won't even let the son of Hades refuse to be the teacher.

It shocked Nico how comfortable the rest of the demigods were around him, after all the only feelings he was costumed to receive from them was fear and hater. But now people wanted HIM to teach them about the Underworld and five kids, that weren't older than ten years, wanted to learn sword fighting from him. This strange behavior from the rest of the patients, the comforting hands of Will tending his wounds and all this new emotions that he was feeling were too much for di Angelo to understand. So he was relieved when the children of Apollo told everyone to return to their own room because it was time to rest. However, he also felt sad for being left alone after having s good time sharing stories and happy to see that the rest were as disappointed as him.   

 _Maybe Jason was right... I do have friends here or at least I can make some._ Thought the son of Hades smiling before laying down on the bed and falling into Morpheus arms. A few hours later he was awaken up by sobs coming from his outside the infirmary bedroom he was staying at. After a few minutes of thinking he decided to go outside and try to comfort whoever was feeling sad. Nico knew that probably that girl would want him gone and that would hurt him a lot, but he was also sure that everyone needs someone to lean on when they are feeling bad. So even though he never had anyone there to help him out when depression took over his life, he would do his best so no one had to go through what he had gone... or do what he almost did.

di Angelo slowly got off the bed, walked towards the room's door and opened it carefully of not making any sound that would disturb the others. Leaning against the wall next to the door frame was the small shaking body of a girl, who was crying on her knees and had her arms wrapped around her legs "Hey" the son of Hades said softly. The girl shrieked surprised by the sudden noise and looked up, with tears in her cheeks and red eyes, locking gazes with Nico. The girl must have been the same age as di Angelo, a year younger tops. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which now were dull by all her suffering. The son of Hades recognized her immediately, she was Kayla one of Will's youngest sisters "Why are you crying?"

"Th... the majority o... of my si... siblings di... died!" she answered sadly, returning to hid her face on her knees "Th... the Apollo ca... cabin is al... almost empty. Wh... when I lo... lost Lee a... and Michael I co... couldn't be... bear it, bu... but I h... had my si... siblings there f... for me. N... now I a... am al... alone".

"Kayla look at me" Nico ordered her softly, reluctantly she did as she was told "Now breath with me. In and out, in and out, that's right keep on doing it" after a couple of minutes Apollo's daughter had finally calmed down and her breathing returned to be normal "I lost my sister when I was ten years old" di Angelo began to tell Kayla his story "I was so angry and sad that I fixed my mind in only one thought: it was all Percy's fault. After all he had promised me that he would protect Bianca and bring her back alive, she died saving Artemis. But do you know what? After all this years I finally discovered the truth. It wasn't Thantos or the Fates who had taken my sister away from me, it was Bianca who had left me alone" the son of Hades sighed as he was sitting down against the door frame, so he was able to have a good sight of the moon shinning outside the window. For so many years he had hated it with all his heart, 'Why was Artemis able to shine so bright but his sister had to die?', but now he only felt tiredness "Bianca accepted the be a huntress because she didn't want me in her life, she was tired of having an hyperactive and annoying little brother to take care of. And then when Thantos went missing and a lot of souls escaped the Underworld, I went to bring my sister back to life but she had already asked to be reincarnated... leaving me behind all alone again. What I am trying to tell you with this is that your brother didn't leave you because they wanted it, they were forced to. Also, even though you don't have a lot of siblings left you still have family. I on the other hand, was alone with no one to lean on. The campers didn't need me, my father preferred me dead over my sister, Bianca had left me, mom was dead and I wasn't even in my correct time" the son of Hades turned around to look at Kayla with a sad small smile. He was a bit surprised at finding out that she wasn't the only child of Apollo that was hearing his story, but tried not to show it. Will, Austin and Victoria were there and had their own tears on their cheeks "There is always someone out there that is having a worse time than you, always keep that on mind. I think that it was the only thing that helped me keep on going in Tartarus. Are you the only left from your cabin?".

"Yes, we are" answered a depressed Solace, which surprised di Angelo cause he had never seen him so dead on his feet "Nico I am so sorry you had to go through so much on your own!" the blond guy jumped on the son of Hades and hugged him tightly "I will be a better friend, I promise!".

Nico astonished by the gesture retuned the hug awkwardly, he didn't know if he was more surprised about being hugged or that he didn't flinch away. After all he hated having contact with others "Will stop hugging him!" demanded Victoria "I want my Nico-cuddle time!".

"Nico-cuddle time?" asked di Angelo confused, once Solace let him go. But he didn't receive an answer, he was just hugged by another child of Apollo. Looking at all this blond teenagers with sad blue eyes, Nico made a decision: he was going to look after them. To make sure they don't fall into the darkness as he did, to make them see that they still have people to lean on "Whenever you need a shoulder to cry or a pair of ears to hear you out, you have to know that you can count on me".

"Thank you Nico" the children of Apollo thanked di Angelo as soon as they snapped out of their surprise.

"Let's take this to a more comfortable place" said Austin before guiding everyone to Nico's infirmary room and closing the door. They laid down on the bed, Nico cuddled in the middle of Victoria and Kayla and Will behind Victoria while Austin was sleeping behind Kayla, and fell into the arms Morpheus.    


	3. A mournful song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Colors of the wind" and I took the lyrics from this page: http://www.metrolyrics.com/colors-of-the-wind-lyrics-disney.html

When Nico woke up he noticed three things: one he wasn't in his room in his father's castle, two he didn't have nightmares through the whole night and three he had four warm bodies cuddling him as if he was their life saver. After blinking a few times and trying to process everything he remembered all that happened yesterday. They had defeated Gaea and he had made friends, two things that di Angelo thought to be impossible.

"Argh!" groaned unhappily Victoria when the son of Hades tried to untangle her limbs from his body "Don't move pillow, I'm still tired" and just like that she return to sleep peacefully.

"I thought Apollo's children are morning people and love waking up before the sun is up" whispered Nico in fake annoyance, because being there with them was the most relaxing thing that ever happened to him.

"They normally are but after healing the Greek and Roman armies they must be exhausted" di Angelo was startled by the voice of Chiron. He turned his gaze towards the door and found the Centaur looking at him and his friends with a soft small smile "Today is a day full of surprises. I see two children of Hades completely happy, it's the first time".

"A daughter of Pluto and a son of Hades, to be more precise" Nico corrected Chiron "And if you have in mind that the only other child of Hades was my dead older sister Bianca, you'll conclude that this isn't the first time. Because she was completely happy when she turned into a huntress. Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?".

"I came to see how are you doing" answered the Centaur, confusing the son of Hades a lot. _First Jason, then the children of Apollo and now Chiron. What the Tartarus is going on here?!,_ thought Nico angry at not knowing what was happening "But I never imagined to find this pleasant surprise" the son of Cronus continued, his smile growing bigger "I'm sure that Lord Apollo would like to know that the only children that he had left have someone, very strong and that cares a lot for them, to protect them".

"Wait a minute! They are the only ones left?" di Angelo was astonished by the news "They told me that all their siblings died during the two wars, but I thought that Apollo would have Roman children or at least some outside camp".

"All his children that left camp died: a lot from the monsters that Cronus and Gaea released, some from old age and a few from a car accident or suicide" Chiron told the son of Hades with a grim expression "This last decade had taken a lot on Lord Apollo. You can practically feel it on how punishing the sun is shining. What humans call global warming is just Lord Apollo's rage, sadness, impotence and loneliness" the Centaur sighed sadly "Did you know that humans consider that the sun is a symbol of hope? Well, Lord Apollo has almost lost all hope of being completely happy" Chiron shook his head a bit before turning his attention back to di Angelo "Nico you had done amazingly, I'll pray that this time things will get better for you" with that said the Centaur exited the room, leaving a very shocked son of Hades behind.

After a few minutes, of processing all the new information he had just gained, he slipped away from the grasp of Victoria, without waking up anyone, left the infirmary and ran into the forest. He needed space and time to calm down and calculate everything that has been going through. In less than a day his whole life had been turned upside down and he couldn't stand it... at all. So when he was deep enough into the forest sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree. However Nico couldn't get a little bit of silence and peace, something had to happen.

"What was that?" di Angelo asked to himself when he heard a small cry of pain coming from behind the tree. He stood up and summoned his sword from the shadows, ready to fight if it was necessary, but he felt stupid when he found out the origin of the sound. Laying on the ground was a bloody wolf, from the feeling he was getting the son of Hades knew that there was nothing he could do to save her "Hey" he said softly gaining her attention. Nico winced when he saw the wolf move away from him in fear juts by seeing him "Don't do that, it will hurt more than it's necessary. I won't hurt you, I promise you" di Angelo tried to calm the animal down, which he managed to do after a few more sweet words and a lot of petting.

The son of Hades didn't only take those moments to calm down the wolf but to also try to think ways to make her death be easier. _If only Will or any of his siblings were here, they surely would know what to do._ That thought made Nico remember all the times that his mother used to sing him Disney songs whenever he was sick, and it always made him feel better. So di Angelo did the only thing he could do... he sang.

You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know  
You don't know

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

Little by little small animals (birds, rabbits, owl, etc), satyrs and nymphs began to come closer enchanted by the beautiful voice, to only be moved by what was going on.

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

The nature spirits, that were around, mourned with the son of Hades. The wind ones did it by blowing a soft breeze that carried their sadness by all the ones they had lost in this war. The earth ones grew a circle of lilies around Nico and the wolf. The fire spirits and the water spirits began to dance at the rhythm of the song.

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

At the end of that stanza the wolf died, making a lot of the presents began to cry. Nico could be consider one of them because even though only one lonely single tear fell from his eyes, his true crying was in his voice as he kept on singing.  

How high will the sycamore grow  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

When the song finished Nico took care of making the right rituals to burry an animal and stood up ready to get back. However, he was surprised when he noticed the small crowd he had gained during his singing. But he only jumped scared when he heard a deep voice, from behind him, saying "That was beautiful... you are breath taking".


	4. Mine

A pair of tanned arms wrapped themselves around Nico's waist, smashing him against a firm chest. The son of Hades was enveloped by a very comforting warmth, it made him feel as if some kind of animal was marking him as his territory. The sudden sensation of lips on his neck snapped him of his trance "What a soft skin" di Angelo heard the unknown man murmur against his neck "Perfect, just like you" those lips began to kiss and suck every inch of bare skin they could reach on his neck. Nico knew that he should be pushing this man away from him, that he should shadow travel away to a safe place... but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt as if he belong there, wrapped into those strong and protective arms. So the son of Hades just gave into this unknown, but welcomed, carnal desire. He threw his head backwards, letting it rest against the shoulder of the man behind him, and moaned at the pleasure that those wet lips and wandering hands were giving him "Leave!" the unknown man growled angrily.

For a moment Nico thought he was talking to him, but when he noticed the possessiveness in the other's voice, he knew that the order was to the animals and nature creatures. As soon as everyone was gone di Angelo was spun around and slammed against a tree. Before Nico could see the unknown man's face his lips were attacked once more. They made out for a while, not caring about anything but the pleasure that they obtained in each other's lips, but they had to break apart when oxygen was necessary. Nico had to grasp the unknown man's biceps cause his knees gave up, he felt dizzy and was out of breath, luckily he was stabilized by two arms around his waist. Excitement ran through di Angelo's body, he was finally able to see the face of the man that had stolen his first kiss. After taking a deep breath, the son of Hades looked up and locked gazes with a pair of the most gorgeous blue sky eyes. Nico stopped breathing for a moment when he recognized them, those were almost the same shade of blue eyes that Will, Kayla, Austin and Victoria... those were the eyes of Apollo God of the sun, light, healing, music, archery, reason and prophecy.

"Apollo... I just kissed Apollo " murmured the son of Hades mostly to himself, but being so close the God was able to hear him which made him laugh "Shut up! You just stole my first kiss!" di Angelo exclaimed with fake anger, but was betrayed by the blush on his cheeks "Why would you do that?!".

"Why wouldn't I?" replied Apollo with a blinding smile, before trying to kiss the young demigod again. However, the son if Hades stopped him with a hand on his chest. Suddenly the smile fell from the God's face and the atmosphere darkened "Don't you want me?".

"Oh please Apollo, stop all the acting and don't quote me a song! I think that our make out session was enough for anyone to see that I wanted it" the God's smile returned and the warmth around them stopped being harsh, to become soothing again "But I won't be another one of your conquests that mean nothing to you. After all the only thing that you Gods want from us, mortals, is just a warm hole to warm your dicks" all that Nico wanted was to lean on the embrace of Apollo, and forget about everything: his loneliness, his depression, his pain and his frustration. It felt strangely familiar to be kissed by the God and to held in his arms, as if he had been in that place once. di Angelo literally felt his soul sing and brighten up by only being in his presence. But he couldn't do that, he promised himself, after the encounter with Cupid, that he would never again be the plaything of a God in his life.

On the other hand, Apollo wanted to kill Aphrodite and Cupid because all this was his fault. They made this beautiful creature's love life a living Tartarus, which ended up in di Angelo not trusting anyone that showed interest in him.  _How could they do something like this to this kind and forgiving man?_ , thought the God.

Apollo had never really paid attention to the son of Hades before, he never even looked at him in the eyes. Nico remembered him of his father, which the God related to the deaths of all his children. But when he heard the prayers, of his last four mortal children, thanking him for sending them di Angelo and begging that nothing would take him away, he had to come and see what was going on.

Apollo had a chat with Chiron, who explained him everything, before running to where Nico was, to make sure the demigod was aware of how grateful he was. However, the God froze when he heard the most beautiful voice, not counting his, he had ever heard.

More beautiful than his muses, more than any of his children and more than the chryseae celedones. Not because di Angelo had a gift in music or because his pitch was perfect, the beauty of the demigod's voice came from his courage of baring himself on the song. The son of Hades didn't repress anything as he sang, all his emotions and his soul ( _And what gorgeous soul! I had never seen one shine as brightely as his_ , thought Apollo) were exposed for everyone to see.

The God was depressed, angry, lonely and hopeless but when he saw a tear slip from the demigod's eye and gazed deep into those deep brown, almost black, eyes he felt as if he had been hit by one of Eros's arrows again. The small spark that Nico, so unconsciously, lit up a flame of hope in Apollo's sun.

So the God decided that he would not let nothing and no one to take this perfect man, that the Fates had made for him, away from him. Apollo had loved so many mortals in his eternal life, and lost them all. But this time he won't let that happen, he won't let the son of Hades slip away from his arms.

"You are not like that Angel" Apollo told di Angelo softly, as he caressed the demigod's cheek "Do you know the myth of Daphne? Well, this is like that all over again but with no Eros involved. I love you Nico di Angelo, Ghost King, son of Hades and champion of Persephone. And I will make sure you'll understand that, now return to the infirmary and rest. When you are healed I will take you to ten dates, if you don't accept my love by then I will not force you to do nothing. But be aware that I will never cease my chase on owning you, you will be MINE" with that said di Angelo appeared in his infirmary room and Apollo left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I know that this chapter is way too cheesy and corny. But whenever I picture Apollo with any of his lovers, I imagine him being very romantic and with the ones he love very possessive. After all, he never had good luck in love.


	5. The waiting

"Nico?" mumbled Will as he rubbed his eyes with his hands "You are already up? Did you get any sleep?" he asked in doctor mode "You need to sleep Death Boy, waking up so early won't help you health at all".

"Solace it's eleven in the morning" deadpanned di Angelo but grateful for the distraction, the last thing he needed was to think about how he was just making out with his friends's father.

"What?!" Will exclaimed sitting abruptly, waking up his siblings "It can't be that late!".

"It is" confirmed the son of Hades "I don't see the problem, you were tired so you slept more than usual. It's a normal behavior".

"We need to take care of our patients!" said Solace getting of the bed and straightening his clothes "A lot of people got hurt in war, the majority gravely. They need attention almost 24/7, we can't have the privilege of resting".

"You do Will" denied Nico "You are human as much as them, you saved a lot of lives during both wars and even helped giving birth. I think... no I am sure that they'll understand if you need more sleep than necessary" the children of Apollo looked at him with wide open surprised eyes "Now, all of you get to your cabin, shower, change your clothes, have breakfast and then get your butt over here and treat you patients" when di Angelo saw none of them moving he glared at them, but with no heat "What are you waiting for? It was an order, get out of here now!" the four blonds rushed out of the infirmary as fast as they could. _Better not anger a hurt son of Hades_ , they thought as they were running towards their cabin "*Idioti" murmured Nico under his breath before turning on his heels to face the door with a thoughtful expression on his face "What should I do now?" he asked himself out loud "I don't know a damn thing about healing people".

"We will help you on that" nine female voices chanted behind him. di Angelo, startled, turned around rapidly and pointed at the intruders with **Efiáltis. However, he lowered his sword when he saw who were behind him. The nine muses where standing, dressed like nurses, in middle of Nico's infirmary room.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded to know the son of Hades. He just got free of Apollo's children so he wouldn't think about the God, and to help them as well, and now this happens. _How will I be able to try to ignore what happened just minutes ago if the muses, who represent Apollo's domains, are here?!_ , di Angelo screamed into his heads.

"Lord Apollo sent us to help you Niccolo and to thank you for starting taking care of his children" answered Clio.

"Starting?" asked the son of Hades fearful of the answer.

"Well you won't stop caring for them when you get with Apollo" replied Erato "After all that will be one of your responsibilities. By the way, it is really nice of you to begin now. They need a mother figure, now that they lost so much".

"Mother figure?!" squeaked Nico, he could feel the start of a panic attack.

"Yes!" Talia confirmed happily not noticing di Angelo's state, as none of her sisters "It's good practice for the future".

"Future?" the son of Hades said breathlessly, he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Lord Apollo has a lot of children, you'll need practice before you start taking care of them when you both get together" Calliope told Nico.      

 _Getting together... motherhood.... a lot of children... WHAT THE TARTARUS IS GOING ON?! Does Apollo want me to have a heart attack?!,_ di Angelo's thoughts were running wild in his head "Just... go out there and help as much demigods as you can... please" the son of Hades asked for the muses's help. When they had gone he prayed for help "Dad... I don't know what to do... please help me".

Meanwhile in Apollo's castle in Olympus, the blond God was starting to plan everything for his dates with the demigod that had captured his heart. Seven dates that must be perfect because he would never forgive himself if anything goes wrong and Nico would never want to see him again.

 _Nico_ Apollo never thought he would ever again fall in love so deep, especially with a son of Hades. The last time it happened was with Hyakinthos... and that is something he would never let happen again. None of his lovers would ever die again in his hands. Of course, if those lovers are true to him and not cheat on him or only want him for power. However, Apollo knew that after everything that di Angelo went through he would never do that to the God, and if everything went as Apollo is planning the God would never need to worry about falling for a bad lover... cuase for him Nico was it for him.

"What's wrong with you Apollo?" the voice of his twin sister startled the God. When he turned around Apollo found Artemis sitting on the silver armchair, that he got especially for her, she raised on of her perfect eyebrows and continued talking "The sun got suddenly brighter than it had in a long time, and it's not punishing like it had been the last years but comforting. The last time you made the sun shine so bright was when dad named you God of the Sun... even then I doubt it was as bright and full of happiness like now".

"I am preparing everything I need to woo Nico" Apollo answered his sister with a huge smile.

"Niccolo di Angelo? The young brother of Bianca?" questioned Artemis.

"You remember Nico's older sister? She only was your huntress for a few days" the God said surprised.

"I remember all my huntresses, dead and alive, no matter if they were only in the hunt for a few hours" replied an angry Goddess but calmed down when she saw the guilt in her brother's face "So you are interested in Hades's son. You know that our uncle will reap you into pieces when he find out about it? Also, that young demigod went through a lot and helped us a lot, he deserves more than just being one of your conquests".

"I love him Arti" snapped Apollo at his twin with a heated glare. This attitude surprised the Goddess because no matter how love struck his twin was, he never shouted at her or put his feeling for his lovers before her "And I hate that everyone thinks that he means nothing to me".

"He thinks that, doesn't he?" Artemis said thoughtfully. _I had never seen Apollo like this_ , thought the Goddess "Is there a way I can help you?".  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Idioti (Italian) = Idiots (English).  
> ** Efiáltis (Greek) = Nightmare (English). It's the name I gave to Nico's Stygian Iron sword.


	6. First date part 1

 

 

"*Mi scusi? Can you repeat what you had just said?" asked Nico fearfully.

"You are perfectly healthy!" exclaimed Will with a beaming smile "For all the injuries that you had and all the residual effects of shadow traveling so much, you should have taken more than  just three days to get on your feet again. Although, it seems like that had been helping us a lot. We must thank him for it".

"He just wants to get on my pants, so there is no necessity to thank that God for nothing" muttered under his breath, grumpily, di Angelo.

"What did you said?" asked Solace. With a smile still on his face "I didn't hear you".

"Nothing!" replied the son of Hades, a blush creeping on his cheeks. In this last three days he had made his decision: he would accept going out with Apollo for seven dates and try to have as much good tie as he could, without having his heartbroken or angering the God. But he wasn't going to have sex with his friends's father or tell them about this, the last thing that Nico wanted is to lose the friendship he had made with the children of Apollo because he was going to date their dad "If there is no need of me here, I'll just go to my cabin and take a nap" with that said the dark demigod left the infirmary and headed to the cabin thirteen. When he entered he took off his shirt and threw it across the room. He started walking towards his bed until he noticed the shadow of someone standing next to his wardrobe "Who are you?! And what do you want?!" demanded to know di Angelo pointing his sword towards the unknown presence.

"Are you really going to hurt me before we even have our first date?" asked in amusement the God of the sun, as he walked away from the shadows "You need more light, it's good for your health... not that your physical needs improvement. It's delicious just as it is" Apollo told to the blushing demigod. The God licked his lips seductively as he shamelessly enjoyed the bare chest of his loved one, until the son of Hades cleared his throat uncomfortable by his situation "Take a shower and get dress that I am taking you to our first date" commanded Apollo.

"Now?!" exclaimed surprised Nico.

"Yes, now. Is there a problem?" questioned the God.

"No" muttered angrily di Angelo. He might find Apollo attractive... well _very_ attractive, he might have enjoyed the make out session, he might feel safe in the blond's arms and he might be grateful at the God for all his help healing him but that gives him no reason to force him to do things against his will. The son of Hades is fed up of Gods butting into his life and ruining it. However, the last thing he needed was getting cursed by an angered Apollo "What do I have to wear?" Nico asked instead of cursing at the God, cause he really didn't know what to wear. He would look bad if he dressed too informally for a expensive place or too formally for a common place. _Why do I even care about that?! The worst I look, the better. That would caused Apollo to back off_ , thought di Angelo confused with himself. _Because you like him and want him to like you_ , a traitorous voice singed inside his head.

"Wear something nice but comfortable" answered the God with a sneaky smile at noticing the fight that was going inside his loved one's mind "The place where I am taking you is not a formal one. I am sure you will like it very much".

With a sigh the half nude demigod took some clothes from his wardrobe and headed to the bathroom. Apollo took that opportunity to inspect his angel's room. It was very dark for his taste: only a few windows (which luckily didn't have curtains), black walls, a black carpet with seven red circles, black sheets that had drawn the symbol of Hades in purple (not roman purple but gothic purple), even the leather sofa and arms-chairs were black and all the chairs, tables, drawers, wardrobes, desk, shelves and the altars to Hades and Persephone are hand-made with oak-tree ( _My uncle really has a costly taste,_ thought the God, _Luckily he is the God of riches_ ).

There also were all over the place: climbing plants (that hugged the cabin from the outside), a pot with a bunch of valerian was placed on the bed table, the altars were decorated with snowdrop, on middle of the table in front of the sofa and arm chairs laid a short but wide crystal vase in where a one single yellow water lily floated and the room was full of the scent of myth thanks to the small pots of that plant that were positioned next to the windows.  

  _Totally what I expected and not at the same time. You never cease to amaze me_ Angel, thought an amused Apollo, _So much darkness but you finally were able to find an balance with the light... I hope we both can reach it as well. And if we can't I won't stop until we do, cause I am sure we will_. The God's eyes continued wandering through the cabin and his smile grew bigger when his gaze fell upon the huge collection of Mythomagic that his loved one possessed. All the figurines laid orderly next to each other on some shelves above di Angelo's desk, by what Apollo could see Nico had all of them. Not only that, the son of Hades had laid his two only full decks on the desk and next to them a pile of singles cards that didn't belong to neither. When the God took a closer look he saw unsurprised that one of them was the Underworld's deck but was shocked when he saw the full Sun's deck next to the other.

 _Relax Apollo! Remember what Artemis told you: 'The poor demigod had his heart broken and trust betrayed a lot already, he won't trust you if you scare him'. Angel might have the complete deck that has my card, all of my children's cards, my oracle's card, my ex-lover's cards, enemies's cards and special cards, that doesn't mean that he is already interested in me. Who am I kidding everyone is interested in me! However, Nico won't accept being my lover if I impose myself on him so I have to be patient. He might have bought the deck already made, he surely didn't spend all of his time collecting each one of them... Oh! Sweet father of mine! He did take his time collecting all of them! I can practically see all the dedication that he put on reuniting all the cards._ When the God heard the door of the bathroom being open and someone exiting, he turned around and his eyes widened for a few second before getting his cool back. _Do you want to kill me Angel? Cause you are doing a perfect job._     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mi scusi (Italian)= Excuse me (English)


	7. First date part 2

Apollo couldn't take his eyes off the breathtaking creature that was standing in front of the bathroom. Nico was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt that accentuate his well defined body, a black vest, black boots and a black pair of lose trousers that hugged his ass perfectly (Look at the picture of the chapter please. I am horrible at describing clothes, so I am truly sorry if the description was crap). di Angelo was the perfect image of the hot mysterious bad boy of school, the one you are always afraid to get close to but can't stop yourself from lusting after. However, the God had to smiled at how the delicate blush of embarrassment, brought by being the center of someone's attention, broke that illusion "I'm ready to go" the son of Hades announced looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing. The demigod couldn't believe that he had dressed up nicely for Apollo, he even chose from the new clothes that he had bought with his half-sister Melirone. Nico was so focused on scolding himself that he didn't notice that the God had snapped them to another place, until he noticed the noisier environment "Where are we?".

"Why don't you look for yourself?" replied Apollo with a blinding smile.

Confused di Angelo did what the God told him to do, only to enter in a state of pure happiness and surprise "We are in a Mythomagic convention!" exclaimed the demigod joyfully. Even though he had told Percy that he was so over this 'childish' game, the truth was that the son of Hades was obsessed with it "You brought me to a Mythomagic convention for our first date... I was expecting dinner in the Eiffel Tour or watch a play on the Colon theater, something very romantic and godly extravagant " Apollo began to get worried with his decision of bringing his loved one here. He could have gave Angel anything and everything, but he chose to do something small because the God thought  that the demigod would have appreciate it more. Maybe he was wrong... "If you keep on doing stuff like this, you are in an excellent path to gain my affection!"... or maybe not.

Apollo smile when he noticed that Nico was so excited that he didn't noticed what he had just said, that the demigod's words only made the God's hope grew nor lessen. _He looks stunning_ , thought to himself Apollo, _Running around the place with that big smile. Hi eyes shining, not dull by pain anymore, as if he was a child in Christmas. And I was the one that did that to him, not anyone else. Just like he was able to make me smile, a true one not the ones I put for show, so much more in less than a day than I did in a decade._

"Angel!" Apollo called out for him. I stopped breathing when he immediately turned around on his heels and flashed me a huge smile full of gratitude.

"Yes, Apollo?" the demigod's cheerful tone was like bells for the God's ears. But the blond frowned when he noticed that di Angelo stopped smiling and blushed embarrassed by his behavior, evading everyone's gazes by looking at his feet.

"Stopped doing that" the God demanded and hated how the son of Hades flinched. _He surely misunderstood me_ , concluded Apollo in his head "There is nothing to be ashamed of" the God took Nico's chin and forced him to look at his blue eyes "Completely the opposite Angel. You should be proud of how beautiful you look right now, shinning with the love and adoration you feel for this game. Do you know how many people would like to feel a passion like that for something? If anyone insults you because of it, they are just jealous because you have something they don't".

The son of Hades was shocked by the words of Apollo, no one had ever told him something as sweet as the God just did. But what surprised Nico the most was that he believed those words, he was sure that they were honest and didn't have any other motive behind them.

 _Of course Apollo didn't lie, he is the God of the truth after all!_ scolded to himself di Angelo. _Remember what you decided to do: have fun without caring if Apollo liked you behavior or not_ , the demigod reminded himself.

 _And Apollo really liked it when you are smiling and having fun_ , the traitorous voice talked again.

"I'll do my best to remember that" Nico said, as soon as he found his voice. The God nodded happily by the answer and he intertwined his fingers with di Angelo, before dragging him around the convention.

 _Damn it! I am acting as a teenage girl with a crush, walking behind Apollo like a lost puppy and blushing all along,_ the son of Hades screamed into his head.

 _But you are happy!_ the traitorous voice replied _You haven't smiled this much since Bianca died. He is making you enjoy life again and you adore the butterfly sensation he is making you feel._

_Shut up!_ the demigod demanded to the traitorous voice.

"Look Angel there is going to be a Mythomagic tournament" Apollo's voice brought Nico back from his thoughts.

"Really?! What class level is it?" di Angelo asked to his date.

"A class, isn't that the highest? Like professional level?" inquired the God, with no false curiosity like he normally fake with his other dates. Apollo didn't have to act interested because he wanted to know everything about the son of Hades.

"Yes, it is" answered Nico with longing eyes looking at the trophy.

Of course the God noticed that "Would like to enter Angel?".

"To enter an A class tournament I must have already won a B class one or two C class" replied unhappily di Angelo.

"Angel did you forget that I am a God?" Apollo snapped his fingers and announced cockily "Ready! Nico di Angelo is already listed as the winner of a B class tournament".

"You can't do that! I didn't win that tournament!" exclaimed the demigod angrily "If I bring home that trophy would be because I won it fairly, not because you gave it to me" Nico took a deep breath feeling suddenly guilty "I know that you just want to make me happy and give me what I want, but as I already said... it wouldn't be fair for the rest and I wouldn't enjoy it as much as I would do If I won it".

Hearing the little speech of his loved one, Apollo feel more in love with him. Normally all his lovers would greedily take everything he gave them and ask for more, they only care about his powers. But not Nico... he just wanted to enjoy the good time they were having and nothing more "Then win it Angel. I am sure that you are capable of doing it. I won't help you at all, you've got my word".

"Do you swear on the river styx?" Nico questioned, making Apollo feel bad.  

 _I'll make sure that one of this days Angel won't need my vow to trust me_ , the God promised himself."I swear on the river styx ".

"Ok, I'll enter then" decided di Angelo.

At the end the son of Hades won the tournament, playing with both of his decks, and took the winning photo with his date by his side ( _Do you still truly believe that you don't like Apollo?,_ the traitorous voice mocked Nico. _Shut up! I only used his deck and took the photo with him as a thank you. Because without him I wouldn't have been able to participate,_ di Angelo replied din his head). Then they had dinner in a restaurant over there and laughed together at the shared stories. Apollo told his loved one about Olympus's craziest moments and Nico told the God about the Underworld's funniest moments. After Apollo won a fluffy teddy of Hades's helmet to di Angelo, in a position of archery. Also he bought to the son of Hades the complete Moon's deck, that the God had seen the demigod check a few times but didn't buy because it was very expensive. Finally Apollo snapped them in front of the cabin thirteen to say good bye.

"Apollo" the demigod started with a blush and a small smile "I had a really good time today, better than in a long time. So I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything".

"As you already said today Angel, I just want to make you happy. And not only during this seven dates, but for the rest of your life" the God replied with a smile of his own, but this one was bigger than Nico's and expressed all his hopes.

All the expectations that Apollo had been waiting for were reached, even surpassed. But from all the things he could have imagined happening, the next thing that di Angelo did was not one of them. Nico stood on his tiptoe and pecked the God's lips before rushing inside the cabin.

 _Yes!_ Apollo screamed into his head as he snapped himself to his palace.

"How did it go?" asked his twin sister that was waiting for him.

"It was perfect Arti, perfect" replied with a huge smile the blond God.  


	8. Second date

Nico just couldn't believe how he was behaving. Yesterday he ignored the promise he made to himself and enjoyed the date way too much. di Angelo even kissed Apollo willingly!  _So much for strong will,_  commented the son of Hades inside his head.

Nico couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach, both in excitement and nervousness, as he watched himself in the mirror. Although, the son of Hades had no idea where the God was taking him today, he had prepared himself. He was wearing a red dressing shirt, black skinny pants, a black Italian leather jacket and red converse.

 _Will he like this look? Will he hate it? Where is Apollo taking me today? Will it be an amazing date like yesterday's?,_  Those thoughts were running through di Angelo's mind. _Why do I even care?! Apollo is a God, he will take my virginity and end up dumping me as trash._

 _But he acted so sweet yesterday,_  the traitorous voice spoke up again.  _And you know that Apollo spoke the truth all the time. He meant everything he said to you, his feelings are honest._

 _Shut up!_  Demanded Nico and, as always, the traitorous voice obeyed.

The sudden knock on the cabin's door brought di Angelo back from his thoughts. With one last look at the mirror the son of Hades went and opened the door for the God.

"Hi Apollo" greeted Nico with a shy smile "Hmm... How are you?"  _Really di Angelo? Is that the best you can come up with?!,_ scolded himself the son of Hades.

"Hi Angel" said the God with an amused smile "I am perfect, thank you for asking. What about you?".

"Fine" murmured Nico embarrassed.

"Just fine?" asked Apollo, faking being  scandalized "We must correct that immediately" with that said, the God snapped them away from Camp Half-Blood.

The son of Hades couldn't stop his jaw from dropping, until he looked like a gaping fish, as he looked around "We are in... Venice" di Angelo said under his breath. A lot of emotions were invading him: happiness, sadness, homesickness, anger and gratefulness "Why are we in Venice?" Nico asked in a small whisper, not being able to stop the small sob that left his lips. He had been trying to evade coming back to his home town for all the memories that it holds and that he doesn't remember.

"Shit Angel! I'm sorry. If I had known this would affect you so much, I wouldn't have brought you to this carnival" Apollo said softly as he whipped away the tears on his loved ones cheeks, that the demigod didn't notice shedding "I just thought we could have some fun. And what is better than a carnival from Venice? Especially when it's your birth city" explained the God "However, I forgot all the painful memories this place must held for you. I, myself ignore all the places that ever made me suffer so much. Right now I don't step in any city of town in which any of my children had died. So I understand... I'lI snap us out of here now".

"Apollo stop" Nico said softly but firmly, as he took one of the God's big hands into his small ones "I want to stay here, it's been a long time since I've been here... and I want to enjoy it as much as I can" di Angelo smiled tearfully at the blond one "Thank you for bringing me here".

After a bit of hesitation the son of Hades grabbed the God's shirt neck and pulled his down, so he could steal another kiss from Apollo. It was short, sweet and inexperience, as their relationship. When their lips stopped touching Nico blushed brightly red and looked down at the floor, evading everyone's gazes. As soon as the God snapped away from his surprise he smiled happily and took di Angelo's hand, before dragging his loved one around the carnival.

"Look Angel!" Apollo told Nico. When the son of Hades turned around he couldn't stop himself staring at the God, who looked so handsome wearing a Venetian mask (look at the first picture of the chapter) "What do you think?".

"You look amazing" admitted di Angelo without thinking "I mean...".

"I heard you just fine Angel, loud and clear" Apollo said. Ignoring the embarrassment in his loved one's face, he handed Nico a mask "Try this one (see the second image of the chapter)" the son of Hades obliged and tried not to shy away from the God when he put it on him "What a pretty thing I've got here" commented the blond one, liking how the blush increased on the pale cheeks of the son of Hades. After enjoying the sight for a little while longer, the God turned around and spoke to the seller "I'll buy this two masks".

The blond one handed a stack of cash to the man before wrapping an arms around di Angelo's shoulder and leading his date towards a street where everyone was dancing.

"Apollo I can't accept this mask!" exclaimed Nico. He felt bad for receiving so much from the God and not giving anything in return, but at the same time he was very happy to be the center of attention of someone for once "First using your magic to allow me to participate on the Mythomagic  tournament, then gifting me the Moon deck and now buying me this mask. Which I am sure must have been expensive" they reached the corner of the street, that Apollo wanted to go to, when the son of Hades freed himself from the God's grasp and stopped blond by placing both hands on the other's chest "Listen to me Apollo. Thank you for all of this, I love your gifts but...".

"But nothing then" said the God with a tone that expressed conclusion and a dark look that left Nico shivering from the intensity "Don't feel wrong for accepting my gifts. I give them to you for a reason: I love you Angel. And if I want to spend my money on you, I will do it and there is nothing you can do to stop me".

"But..." the son of Hades was interrupted by the God, again. However, this time not by the other's words but by the blond's lips.

"I already told you, no buts" told him Apollo, lips millimeters away from each others "Now... do you know how to dance in a carnival?".

"I am Venetian" was the only answer of Nico, as he smirked mischievously. 


	9. Third date

"All kind of souls from the Asphodel field can have a chance of earning Elysium by helping around the Underworld?" Lou asked Nico.

The son of Hades was teaching his first class of 'Underworld-ly mythology', named by Will himself. There were at least forty demigods taking the class, way more than di Angelo thought would want to attend.

At the beginning Nico was nervous and unsure of wanting to be the teacher for this class, but him being the only child of Hades made it impossible not to chose him. Especially since he spends so much time down there and around the Underworld's Gods.

Although the son of Hades was forced to teach other demigods about his father's domain, he ended up thanking being there. Because it was a good way to evade thinking about Apollo, the stolen kisses from yesterday and the way they danced together, as if they had been dance partners all their life.

"No, not all souls can do that" Nico answered Lou's question. He decided to begin teaching them about the actual way things are being organized down there. Because if they ever bumped into something or someone of the Underworld they will know how to proceed, without angering anyone "Only the souls that had done more good than bad are elected, cause even in the Asphodel fields its divided into good or bad. There are souls that had been very good and haven't done nothing to be condemned in their lives, but they didn't do anything to earn Elysium. So father chooses who is rightful of a second chance and who isn't" suddenly the horn for dinner sounds "The class ends here, het out of my cabin and go to eat" di Angelo ordered.

"Aren't you coming?" asked the twins of Hermes at the same time.

"I'll be there later" replied Nico. Travis and Connor smirked mischievously before exiting the cabin.

"Thank Olympus, I thought they would never leave" the unexpected voice of Apollo startled the dark demigod. The son of Hades turned around immediately, raising his sword in pure reflex "Really Angel? I'll start thinking you hate me".

"Sorry" apologized Nico, putting the sword down "Reflex" he tried to excuse himself lamely.

"Don't worry but we have to get going now, or we'll lose the reservation" Apollo snapped his fingers and they both were wearing suits (the God had a white suit, with a golden dressing shirt and white shoes. The son of Hades was wearing a black suit, with a purple dressing shirt and black shoes) and inside a restaurant "Reservation for two at the name of Apollo di Angelo" the demigod blushed tomato red and glared at the God, but stayed silent as the waitress guided them to a secluded table next to the window "Why that face?".

"You used my last name! Why did you reserve this table as Apollo di Angelo?!" Nico hissed/whispered.

"Because I won't stop wooing you until I have you at my side as my consort" replied the God, unaffected by the glare of the son of Hades. The blond one reached across the table and grabbed di Angelo's hand "And as Gods don't have last names I will be taking yours" while he was talking, Apollo caressed the back of his loved one's hand.

"You can't say stuff like that!" pouted a blushing Nico and averted his gaze towards the window "We don't even know anything about each other" he murmured softly and resigned "Wait a second... that's the river Seine. We are in Paris?!".

"The Tour Eiffel to be exact" said Apollo smiling cockily, never stopping his caresses "I just wanted to do, and I quote: 'something very romantic and godly extravagant'. What's more romantic that a dinner at candle light in the Tour Eiffel in Paris, city of love".

"Venice" di Angelo spoke almost immediately, as if he was accustomed to make that comment "The city of love for me is Venice, not Paris".

"Don't let Aphrodite hear you say that" told him Apollo, laughing at his own joke "By the way my favorite color is gold, my lucky number is seven, my favorite hobby is finding new talents in the world, my weapon number one is my golden bow and my sacred animal is the cow" the God chuckle when he saw the confused look on his date's face "You said that we didn't know each other, let's change that".

"Alright" smiled, for the first time that night, Nico "My favorite color is black, my lucky number is thirteen, my favorite hobby is singing, my weapon number one is Efiáltis and Cerberus is my dear pet".

"Bonjour messieurs, je m'appelle Charlotte et je serai votre serveuse cette soir.  Est-ce que vous avez déjà décidé de votre dîner?*" asked them a petite red haired woman with sharp green eyes, that seemed to appear from thin air. 

"Oui, je voudrais la ratatouille et eau minérale s'il vous-plait**" ordered di Angelo, smirking happily when he saw his date's surprised face.

"Je voudrais la soupe aux oignons et un verre de vin rouge.  Georges Duboeuf Beaujolais Nouveau, pour être précis" the God told the waitress once he recovered from his surprise. When Charlotte had gone away the blond turned towards the son of Hades and asked "Since when do you speak French".

"I went to a bilingual school, Apollo" answered Nico "But unlike American schools the second language that they taught us wasn't Spanish, it was French. And I am very good with languages, it was a good quality I had to acquire for my singing lessons".

"So you speak five languages: Italian, English, Greek, Latin and French" the God whistled impressed "That is amazing. And very good for me, I always had a language kink" di Angelo choked on his own spit and recovered the blush that was lost when the waitress came "Well Angel, what else would like to know about me?".

"How much  of your myths are true?" asked the son of Hades.

"That will take a long time to explain" told him Apollo.

"We have all night" answered cheekily di Angelo "Also, if we are going to date I need to know how much of the things I know about you are true and what is not".

_ He did it again _ , thought the God, _He just admitted that he is starting to accept me as his lover. Even though it was unconsciously, I still counted it as a win._

"I made sure that the Muses told the mortals the truth behind all my love stories, so all the myths about me being in love are true" began telling Apollo "Now, for the rest of them I can't say the same. Of course, there is a bit of reality behind it but the muses and the mortals of that time were very dramatic. A characteristic they must have gained from dad".

"Dad always told me that all his sibling and him wanted to name Zeus the God of Drama" commented Nico, causing both of them to laugh. 

After they stopped laughing, the blond one continued relating energetically the moments of his life, that turned into a myth, and correcting the son of Hades whenever he pointed out something that was wrong from the myth known to mortals. They didn't stop talking, not even when Charlotte came with their food, the complete opposite happened, they got more into their conversation. In returned for Apollo's honesty Nico told him about his own life experience, which was as exciting as the God's even though it was shorter. di Angelo wasn't able to tell the blond one about his childhood, because he had no memory of it, but he did tell him about all his travels between both wars and during them. 

"You must be one of Hermes's favorite actual demigods" commented Apollo, as he took a bite from the chocolate fudge they were sharing for dessert "You have traveled so much that surely must be number one of his list of travelers to protect".

"Now that you mentioned it, it's been a long time since I had last seen Hermes" said Nico, almost as if he was talking to himself. But quickly regretted it when he saw the dark and possessive look in his date's face. _Damn it! Why did I have to forget that I am being wooed by one of the most jealous Gods?!_ di Angelo scolded himself "Not like that Apollo! Hermes is just a good friend".

"You are friends with a God" said the blond one incredibly.

"You are the one wooing me, so you can't say a thing" replied the son of Hades with a glare.

"Touché Angel, touché" Apollo played a bit with his cup of wine before taking a sip "So... just friends?".

"Just friends" Nico assured his date, flashing him a small smile and gripping tighter the hand of the God "He taught me everything I know about pranks and surviving my difficult travels. By the way, what happened with you and your dad?" asked di Angelo, hoping to change the topic "Jason told me that Zeus wanted to punish you for blessing Octavian".

"All the major Gods and Goddesses said that I had been punished enough" answered Apollo with a grim look "I only had four of my mortal children alive and my prophecy powers had been sealed by the Python. However, that didn't think that was enough: he cursed me so I would not be able to defeat the Python again. Only one of my mortal children can do that, and he knows that I would never ask them to do that... I can't survive another death" the son of Hades stood up from his seat and walked around the table to hug Apollo "Angel?" the blond one asked surprised by the gesture, but leaned on the comfort he was receiving.

"Your dad is a jackass, don't give him any attention" Nico said as he started caressing the soft blond locks of the God "If you want I can go with one of your children in a quest to defeat Python, and I can assure you I'll make sure they get out alive from it".

"Leave it, Angel" told him Apollo "Everything is fine, more than that... it's perfect".  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bonjour messieurs, je m'appelle Charlotte et je serai votre serveuse cette soir. Est-ce que vous avez déjà décidé de votre dîner? (French) = Hello gentlemen, my name is Charlotte and I'll be your waitress this evening. Have you already decided on your dinner? (English).
> 
> ** Oui, je voudrais la ratatouille et eau minérale s'il vous-plait (French) = Yes, I would like ratatouille and mineral water if you please (English).


	10. Fourth date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short but I wasn't very inspired to write today.

"Nico! Is this ok?" asked, a very excited, Will to di Angelo. Solace was trying to imitate the posture that the son of Hades had showed before.

They were both, and a bunch of demigods, in the self-defense class that Nico taught. The son of Hades numerous previous encounters with monsters, in his many travels, made him the perfect choice of teacher for this class.

"Not bad Will" said di Angelo. Solace was beaming in happiness at being praised by the hero he looks up to. On the other hand, Nico could only stare at those beautiful eyes shining brightly.  Blue eyes that reminded him of Apollo's eyes full of joy, while they were strolling under the lights of Paris last night. Shaking his head to free his mind of the enchanting memories, di Angelo continued talking to the son of Apollo "But you have to hold your sword higher and your arms firmer" the son of Hades looked down at his watch and swore in Italian "The class is over!" he announced, gaining a lot of protests from his students "I have something else to do now, so bye" with that said the dark demigod rushed to his cabin and changed for his date with Apollo (see the picture of this story). Last night the God had told his beloved one, once they had returned to the thirteenth cabin, that the next day Nico must be ready at six o'clock and waiting for him "I hope he likes this look" di Angelo murmured to himself, hoping that Apollo doesn't hear him... of course it happened the opposite.

"Nice style Angel!" the God exclaimed before leaning down and stealing a kiss from his beloved one "I love it!".

"Where are we going?" asked the son of Hades as he tried not to blush... it didn't work.

"You should know by now my answer..." began Apollo but was interrupted by Nico.

"...it's a surprise".

"That's right!" and with a snap of his fingers, the blond one teleported them into the middle of a huge crowd "Welcome to Scotland!".

"Scotland?! Wait a minute... is that a stage?" di Angelo turned to look at Apollo with wide open eyes "Are we going to see a concert?!".

"Yes, we will!" answered an equally happy God "I know by a good source that you like very much Avenged Sevenfold"

"Like them?! They are my favorite band!" exclaimed Nico "Thank you so much Apollo!" the son of Hades jumped on the God and hugged him with every inch of his life.

Then the demigod kissed his date in pure instinct and costume, they had been doing that a lot lately. When Apollo opened his mouth, to say something, the lights turned to the stage and the band appeared:

Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold (lyrics from metro lyrics):  **What's going through the song goes in bold.**

Nightmare!(now your nightmare comes to life)

Dragged ya down below  
Down to the devil's show  
To be his guest forever  
Peace of mind is less than never  
Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed  
Burn the world your last endeavor

Flesh is burning  
You can smell it in the air  
'Cause men like you have  
Such easy soul to steal (steal)  
So stand in line while  
They ink numbers in your head  
You're now a slave  
Until the end of time here  
Nothing stops the madness,  
Turning, haunting, yearning  
Pull the trigger

**The son of Hades was overwhelmed by all the memories from Tartarus that came back to him, as he listened to the lyrics of the song attentively. Thankfully Apollo noticed this and wrapped an arm around his beloved one, giving him all his support and trying to bring some light into the demigod's darkness. Nico, noticing this, leaned gratefully on the God's embrace and continued enjoying the show.**

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

(While your nightmare comes to life)

Can't wake up in a sweat  
'Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons  
Victim of your own creation  
Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
Loathing self-assassination

**Everyone from the crowd, especially Nico and Apollo, sang along and cheered for more.**

You've been lied to  
Just to rape you of your site  
And now they have the nerve  
To tell you how to feel (feel)

So sedated as they  
Medicate your brain  
And while you slowly  
Go insane they tell ya  
"Given with the best intentions  
Help you with your complications"

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Oh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

Fight  
Not to fail  
Not to fall  
Or you'll end up like the others

Die  
Die again  
Drenched in sin  
With no respect for another

Down  
Feel the fire (fire)  
Feel the hate  
Your pain is what we desire

Lost  
Hit the wall (wall)  
Watch you crawl (crawl)  
Such a replaceable liar

And I know you hear their voices (calling from above)  
And I know they may seem real (these signals of love)  
But our life's made up of choices (some without appeal)  
They took for granted your soul  
And it's ours now to steal

(As your nightmare comes to life)

**"Mine already did" murmured di Angelo to himself but the God heard him and hugged him tighter, chasing away every bad thoughts the demigod was having.**

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare 

When the song ended all the crowd cheered excitedly and asked for more. Of course the band obliged and continued the show.

 


	11. Fifth date and decisions

_Come on di Angelo. You can do it!_ Nico encouraged himself in his mind, before entering the office of Mr. D.

"Took your time to make a decision. I thought a hole would end up appearing before you knocked the door or went away" commented the Wine God, making the son of Hades feel a bit embarrassed "So tell me Niki, what do you want?".

"I want to go in a quest" di Angelo answered, gathering all his strength to face the demigod's hater God.

"A quest?" Mr. D only questioned, in curiosity, raising an eyebrow "There are no quests to do, yet. Also, I thought that after the Second Giant War, Tartarus and being trapped in a jar you would like to rest a bit" Dionysus seemed uncared of the flinching dark demigod, not like Apollo last night "Why would throw yourself in danger? For what I heard you began to make friends and the whole camp considers you the greatest hero of the last few generations, ever since the Second World War era, with Jace and Peter" he sipped from his coke can before continuing "Why would you start running away again if there is no need?".

Nico was speechless for a few minutes, not believing his ears. Mr. D was trying to give him an advice, in his wicked and rude way. _When did he changed? Or maybe he was always like that. Mr. D still acted and spoke like the old Dionysus that I know... but now I can notice that there is a strange kind of concern behind his brute tone. Maybe after spending so much time with a God, outside my family line, made me start seeing them in another light,_ the son of Hades analyzed in his head.

"You do care about us, Mr.D" the dark demigod said, when he finally stopped gaping like a fish out of the sea "In your wicked and strange way... but you do care. Thank you for that. It must be hard the fight in your head, not being able to chose between your hater of our kind and the concern you feel for the students you began to like... at least a little bit" Dionysus gaped at me, shocked by my little speech. Taking advantage of his trance I continued talking "To answer your question I want to request a quest to kill the Phyton. Also, I want the team to be conformed by a child of Apollo, Clarisse and me. Another request is that this mission remains a secret and starts in four days".

"So you can have the three remaining dates with my idiotic brother?" the demigod blushed at the blunt question of the God "Yeah, I know all about it. He needed to inform me so I would allow him to take you out of camp" he took a deep breath before pinning Nico with a sever look" Do you know that killing the Phyton will be very difficult? Even Apollo had to work hard to win" di Angelo gulped hard and nodded my head slowly but decided "When Apollo finds out about it he will never forgive you".

"I know that" replied the son of Hades, gazing from the window with a grim look "But I still have to do it, Apollo won't be the same if his sight doesn't return".

"You love him" stated Mr. D "If you want my ok, I need to know something. Why Clarisse? I thought you would go for Jace or Ryna".

"Both of them have a lot of work in their hands" I answered "And Clarisse had showed that she is more than capable in both wars".

"Ok" Dionysus said as if the answer caused him pain "You can do this quest. You choose which child of Apollo goes to the mission".

"Thank you Mr. D!" I thanked before leaving his office and heading to the Zeus's fist, where he accorded to meet with Clarisse and Will.

"Start talking di Angelo, I don't have time for this" grunted the daughter of Ares.

"Mr. D gave me the ok to go in a quest and I want you both to go with me" told them the son of Hades. Soon both of them were paying serious attention to the dark demigod "But it has to remain a secret... no one has to know we are going to slay the Phyton" their eyes widened by his words "Are you with me in this quest? Or not?".

"You can count me in" replied Clarisse "What kind of war daughter would I be if I refused".

"Dad needs me" murmured Will "I will go as well".

"Good" di Angelo smirked proudly "We are leaving in four days, and remember that

this has to remain a secret from everyone" Nico waited until he saw them nod to head to my cabin, where the Sun God was waiting for him "Apollo! You are early".

"I just wanted to see you" the blond one said and kissed his loved one sweetly. The God had spent the whole day thinking about the dark demigod, and how he makes Apollo fall in love with him again every they see each other "Date number five begins now!" he announced before snapping them in front of a big building "Bienvenido a Argentina*! This is the Colon Theater".

"I am came here with dad, step-mom, my half siblings, their consorts and Demeter for a family outing" Nico told his date as they were entering the place "Ballet isn't one of my preferences but I did end up enjoying it".

"Good" sighed Apollo "Cause we are here to watch The Swan Lake".

The son of Hades couldn't help himself and laugh at the relieve look in the God's face. He still couldn't believe that he affected the other so much. Also, he hoped that his plan would work out just fine and everyone would end up happy... at least for the rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bienvenido a Argentina (Spanish) = Welcome to Argentina (English).


	12. Sixth date and revelations

"London?" asked Nico with an amused tone. He had grown fond of the antics of the God.

"Yep! I know that you are a big fan of Sherlock Holmes, so I decided to bring you to his museum" Apollo told his beloved one, smiling proudly when he saw the young demigod's eyes shine in excitement.

"There is a Sherlock Holmes museum?!" di Angelo asked his date "Let's get going!".

The God couldn't stop smiling at all, during the whole visit to the museum. Not when his beloved one was laughing happily, none stop, and his eyes were shining in excitement, like he kid in Christmas.

At the end of the tour Apollo bought Nico everything you could imagine about Sherlock Holmes: a pipe, the hat, the cape, the lens, posters, bath robe, pillow and figurines. The blond one, also wanted to buy di Angelo the whole collection of books of Sherlock Holmes but the demigod already had them all. Courtesy of his father, who had bought them when they had first gotten out. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked the God. After leaving the museum, he had snapped the gifts to Hades's cabin and dragged Nico to London eye. Apollo being a God made things easier, they didn't have to wait in the horrendous row that's always there.

"Yes" answered the dark demigod "I had a very good time, thank you Apollo".

"You're welcome, Angel" replied the blond one.

"Apollo... in the myths it is said that you are able to see everything from your chariot" began saying the son of Hades "Like when you told Demeter that dad had taken step-mom away from her. Is it possible that you know why your father and uncle hate so much my dad?" Nico asked his date with a sad tone and looked to the beautiful city from the glass.

"Angel..." murmured Apollo softly. He hated seeing the demigod so depressed, especially when he had just been jumping in joy a few minutes ago. So the God slid next to his beloved one and hugged him "Dad hates uncle Hades cause he believes that he and uncle Poseidon have an affair".

"He what?!" exclaimed Nico astonished "Is that he didn't learn? Me and my siblings are proof of the unconditional love that dad and step-mom share!".

"My father has been in love with uncle Poseidon from as long as I remember, I would bet that even longer. That's why he loathes you dad so much. Because even if Hades isn't in a relation with Poseidon, he is my father's beloved one's prime attention" sighed Apollo, as if all this drama was making him suffer "For why Poseidon is angry with your father, I don't know. If we take dad's way of thinking, he might just be jealous".

"This is all absurd!" exclaimed Nico, tired of the whole situation. He sighed and looked at the God with a smile "Thank you for giving me the answer I had been looking for a long time".

With that said, the demigod kissed his date. Of course, Apollo kissed back passionately. They continued making out until the London eye stopped and they had to get off. Afterwards, the blond one snapped them to the cabin thirteen and took leave of di Angelo, with one last chaste kiss.

When the son of Hades was sure that he was alone, he shadow traveled to the Underworld. It was the first time that he visited his home, since the Second Giant War.

"Nico!" exclaimed Persephone, surprised but happy to see his step-son and champion "What are you doing here? Are you conditioned to shadow travel yet?".

"I am step-mom, don't worry about it.  And I am feeling very good" answered di Angelo with a smile and accepting the hug, the Goddess gave him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me mom?" asked the Queen of the Underworld.

"Sorry ste... mom" apologized the dark demigod "Is dad free? I have to talk to him, it is a very important matter".

"Of course!" answered Persephone and guided her step-son towards the throne room of the Underworld "Are you in any kind of danger?" she asked worriedly.

"No... but I found out something that dad needs to know" the son of Hades said.

"Nico! What a surprise to see you" said the King of the Underworld with a smile. Which went away when he saw his son's tired expression and

his wife's concerned face "Thantos we will finish this meeting later" Hades told his right hand. Who just bowed and flew away "What's going on?" asked the God firmly and seriously.

"Apollo just told me a very curious thing, dad" answered Nico and told his father everything that the son God had told him "That's all".

"My brothers are really the most dumb creatures in existence, that I know about  
 And I know a lot of things" commented Hades "Is that they really can't see how much they love each other?".

"What?!" Persephone and di Angelo exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, Poseidon and Zeus are in love with each other" the Underworld's king sighed before standing up "I will correct this misunderstanding now" with that said he disappeared in the shadows.

"Interesting turn of events" commented the Spring Goddess. And Nico had never been more in agreement with his step-mother than that moment "So... when are you going to tell your father that you are dating Apollo?" di Angelo froze at her words and looked at her fearfully, for which he was scolded about "Don't look at me like that Nico, that it is not nice. Do you really think that no one knows about it? A God dating a demigod is a big thing" explained the Goddess "Normally we tend to avoid being involved in their lives, not counting the quests, so we won't anger Zeus. But for a God, one of the major ones especially, to start dating a half-blood it has to be especial" she smiled sweetly at di Angelo "Please remember that when you do your decision... and don't worry about Hades. He has a lot of work down here with all the people that died during the war and with so many escaped souls, that the last thing he needs is to listen to gossips".

"You won't tell him?" the demigod asked her hopefully.

"I won't tell a soul, but you'll have to do it one day" Persephone answered "Better to hear it from your mouth than from another ones".

"I will... but not today. Thank you, ste... mom" said Nico before shadow traveling to his cabin and going to sleep.


	13. Seventh date and the beginning

"So what's the plan?" asked Will to Nico.

Both of them, plus Clarisse, were in a meeting in Zeus's fist to discuss how to proceed when they were in the quest.

"Clarisse and I will have to protect you all the way, because you are the only one that can defeat the Python" answered the son of Hades, with a serious expression.

"What?! Why?!" the daughter of Ares shouted in rage "I wanted to kill that beast myself!".

 _She truly is a daughter of war_ , commented in his head the son of Hades.

"To punish Apollo for blessing Octavian, Zeus declared that only one of his mortal children could kill the Python" explained di Angelo. When he noticed that Will was getting more nervous with each moment that passed, he wrapped his arms around the blond demigod. Trying to give him comfort as Apollo had done so many time this last days "I will protect you Will, if it is necessary I'll die for you... I promised this much to your father. And I always keep my promises".

"Don't you dare to do that!" shouted the son of Apollo with tears in his eyes "I don't want you to die for me".

"He is right Death Boy" grunted Clarisse grumpily, but there was some softness in her tone which was very uncommon of the daughter of Ares "We never leave a soldier behind, that's the rule number one for any children of war. We will all make it or we'll all die trying".

"Nice speech Clarisse" commented Nico "Very inspiring and encouraging".

"You're welcome" she replied with a smirk and a feeling of achievement, that caused both of her companions chuckle.

"Then you will need my help" a female voice, from behind, startled them.  When the demigods turned around, to face the enemy, they were shocked by what they saw... Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals and the wilderness "To kill the Python you'll need more than just a normal bow and arrows" a silver bow and arrows to combine appeared in her hand "This is the same weapon that, my brother, Hephaestus created for my brother and the one that Apollo used to kill that monster. But this is mine, and I'll lend it to you this time".

"My lady... this is too much. I can't accept it, I am not qualified to use the weapon of a Goddess" replied Will astonished.

"You are a son of my little brother. If anything, you are one of the most qualified mortals to use it" Artemis told her nephew "However, you'll have to take good care of it or you'll have problems with me".

"Thank you very much, my lady" thank the son of Apollo, excitedly, and took the bow and arrows.

"I can't let you have all the attention, Artemis" a gruffly voice said. Ares appeared behind the Goddess "You'll go and fight against the Python... not bad Clarisse".

"Thank you, dad. But what are you doing here?" the daughter of war asked her father.

"I can't let my sister show off and not do it myself" answered the God, making a spear appear "This is my godly weapon and you'll use it to defeat the Python".

"Wow... dad this is the best weapon ever!" exclaimed Clarisse. Pride shone in the God's face, at his daughter's words.

"Is this a Godly reunion, the invitation must have been lost" the snarky voice of his father, made Nico turned around and greet the God "Nico, it's good to see more calmed down. And for your information everything got resolved with Zeus and Poseidon".

"Resolved?!" joked Ares amused "They hadn't left the bedroom at all, since you told them the truth".

"Also, Hera and Amphitrite were exiled and turned into mortal for starting all this misunderstandings" added the Moon Goddess.

"Wait! What?!" I asked confused.

"Both of them gained their places as Queen by lying to their previous husbands and making my life hell" answered Hades "But now that all the truth was revealed, thanks to you and Apollo, they were punished by their betrayal to their kings".

"Also, uncle Hades was giving Hera's place in Olympus. Aunt Hestia's throne was returned, as well" Artemis told the demigods "We still need to name another God or Goddess, to be a mayor one".

"It must have been a long night" commented  di Angelo.

"Yes, it was" laughed Ares "Now get going and slay that monster for me.

"Wait! Nico this is for you" Hades gave his son his helm of darkness "And this..." he held up Efiáltis. But the sword now was decorated with the stem of a rose and the flower on the knob, it wasn't girly but refined "Persephone wanted me to give you this as a gift. She told me that it will canalize the powers she gave you, when you became her champion, and make it easier for you to control".

"Thank you, dad. You are the best" said the dark demigod with a smile "And tell mom thank you for me".

"You'll tell it yourself, when you get back" the 'do not die' was left unsaid but was clearly presence there.

"I will" replied Nico.

The first one to leave was Hades, because he had to return to his kingdom, then Ares left to war. Afterwards, Will and Clarisse went to the entrance of the camp and left di Angelo alone with Artemis.

"How was your date with my brother? He didn't tell me where he took you this time" asked the Goddess.

"You know too?" Nico sighed tiredly. This last days had been very tiring "Apollo took me to Delphi and spent the whole day having a picnic. He told me about his childhood and how he defeated the Python" the dark demigod smiles softly at the memory "He opened to me so easily and with all his trust. He truly loves with all his heart and I...".

"You couldn't stop yourself from falling for him as well" interrupted Artemis "I would normally accuse you from using Apollo for information, about dad and the Python. However, it would be wrong cause the only thing you had done is protect Olympus, bring happiness to my brother and protect his mortal children. Also, after what happened to your sister... I am sorry, Nico".

"I think it is the first time I ever heard the men hater Goddess apologize to a guy" the son of Hades knew that taunting Artemis was a bad idea, but she touched a delicate topic "I am sorry my lady. I accept your apologize and I had never held grudges... Bianca taught me that".

"Good luck Nico. And get back, that I don't think my brother could survive your death" with that said the Goddess went away.

"You heard her di Angelo, finish this quest and survive it" the dark demigod encouraged himself, before heading towards the entrance of the camp.


	14. The Python and Olympus

"Are you all ready?" di Angelo asked his partners, for this quest. Will gripped Artemis's bow tighter and nodded his head slowly, but firmly. Clarisse played with her father's spear a bit, before grunting in an affirmative way. Nico took their hands and shadow traveled them to a beach in Greece "We will have to wait a bit before attacking. I am still not strong enough to shadow travel three people across the world, and act as if it was nothing" the son of Apollo kneeled in front of the dark demigod and began emanating a bright light, so the darkness would leave his body faster "Thank you Will".

"You're welcomed" replied the blond one "So what's the plan? We can't just attack the Python and expect to get out alive and triumphant".

"Easy" answered the daughter of war "Death Boy will put on his father's helm and attack the Python, it will be so confused about not seeing it's opponent that it will only focus on him. You'll take that advantage and shoot the beast dead. In the meanwhile, I'll be killing everything that comes your way" both, Will and Nico, looked at Clarisse in surprise "What?!" she barked "Do I have something on my face?".

"That is a smart plan... why does the Ares cabin always lose if they can come out with plans like that?" inquired the blond one.

"Because everyone expects them to be dumb and don't think before charging" answered the son of Hades "When we finish this quest I'll have to talk with all of your siblings..." he spoke to the daughter "... and to my father, so he will talk to Ares".

"Do as you wish!" told him Clarisse, in a fake annoyed tone. But the truth was that she was grateful to Nico for taking concern for her and her siblings, that's something that no one had done before. Cause for everyone they were just noisy, problematic and ugly children of war, that only thought about fighting.

"Ok, I am ready to fight!" announced di Angelo after half an hour. He shadow traveled everyone in front of the cave, where the Python hid "Will remember that you'll have to aim to the forehead" he reminded the son of Apollo, before putting on the helm of darkness and charging towards the beast.

He began slashing the Python with his Efiáltis and dodging its tail when it attacked him. The son of Hades created a nice pattern, that continued for at least an hour. He never thought that it would be so difficult. _What is the skin of this snake made of?!_ Nico exclaimed inside his head _I can't penetrate it with my sword! I think that the only thing that I am doing to the Python are tickles._

Luckily for di Angelo they were more than tickles. After an hour of receiving blows from the beast and giving some, Nico was able to exhaust the creature enough to wrap it in stems. When the Python was securely trapped he called out for Will. The son of Apollo finished slaying one of the few minions of Gaea that were left, and shoot to the creature. The son of Hades had seen a lot of horrible things in his life, he was in Tartarus for Olympus sake! But the sound that the Python made as it was killed... he knew he will never forget it.

When Clarisse finished killing all the minions of Gaea, that were there, she sat down on a rock and let, a very worried, Will treat her wounds. However what none of them saw was a big snake creeping behind Apollo's son, ready to attack. But when they noticed it was late already, Nico had placed himself between Will and the snake receiving the bite. The daughter of Ares threw her father's spear and killed the snake, as Solace grabbed a falling di Angelo.

"Nico!" he yelled in distress, trying to save his life "Come on Nico don't leave me! You promised that we would all get back alive!" the blond one cried "Father please help him! He protect me, he returned you your third eye and he saved Olympus thousands of times... please dad. Save him".

"Angel..." the broken whisper of a manly voice caused Clarisse to put herself, between the unknown person and her partners, in defensive pose. However, when she it was Apollo she stopped "Damn it Angel! I told you that I didn't want anyone to die because of this" he cursed angrily. The God took his beloved one away from his son's arms and healed the dark demigod, not caring if his father would punish him for it. When di Angelo was completely safe from dying, from poisoning, Apollo sighed relieved "Thank Olympus" he murmured before kissing the sleeping Italian on the lips.

"Dad?!" exclaimed an astonished Solace "What are you doing?!".

"He he, you see Will. When someone loves another one they tend to express those feeling with actions..." the God's explanation was interrupted by his son's angry shouting.

"I know how does it work dad! But that doesn't explain why are you kissing my friend!".

"Solace" grunted Clarisse, who was as shocked as her partner "I think that Apollo is trying to tell you that he wants to get into Death Boy's pants".

"Why does everyone think that?!" the shout, full of rage, of the God made both demigods shake in fear "Let's get out of here" then Apollo snapped them to Olympus, still cradling Nico to his chest.

"Apollo!" exclaimed Zeus surprised "What is the meaning of this?" every Olympian was gathered to be informed of the new changes that happened last night, all but Apollo. Who just barged into the throne room with three demigods.

"This team had just defeated the Python. Also, they returned to my oracle and to me the ability to see the future. I think that they should be gifted by their great merits" explained the Sun God, before sitting on his throne with Nico still in his arms.

"Zeus I think that Apollo is right" said Hades, before his little brother could open his mouth "Clarisse had guided the Greek armies in both wars and won them. She was the leader of the quest to find the Golden Fleece and is the first one in killing a drakon in almost five centuries. And now she helped defeating a Python, who had only been killed before by a mayor God. Will had saved numerous of lives in both wars, while putting his life in danger, and he had been the one to slay the Python. And let's better not start with my son, that we will stay at least the whole day talking about all the stuff he had done for us. Also, we need new Gods. After all, you took the powers of a lot of Gods and Goddesses".

"They betrayed us in both wars!" Zeus defended himself.

"I know love, but what  Hades is trying to say is that we need to turn demigods into Gods so they can occupy those places" Poseidon tried to calm hi lover down.

"Oh... then I think it's a good idea" concurred the King of Gods "Is anyone against that idea" no one raised their hands "Then this demigods will be gifted with godhood. Do you accept it?".

"I will, if when I marry Chris he will be turned into a God as well" replied Clarisse determined.

"I think that..." Zeus looked at his son Hermes, who had turned his puppy eyes on him. Silently begging for him to accept "... that it's a reasonable demand. After all, there are a lot of Gods that took mortal lovers as their spouses".

"I want to... but I can't leave my sibling alone" answered Will.

"You won't have to" the voice of Nico, startled everyone. No one had noticed him waking up "I am being gifted by all my most important merits which are: the Second Titan War, the Second Gian War and the Python quest. That means I have three gifts, which I'll use to give Victoria, Austin and Kayla godhood".

"But what about you?!" demanded to know Solace. He liked the idea of living for ever with his siblings and being able to help so many people with those new powers... but if Nico would end up being affected he won't accept it.

"I will turn into a God when I marry Apollo" everyone stopped talking and looked at the couple in surprise. di Angelo turned to look at the Sun God and smiled at him "By the way, the answer is yes".

"I... Yes!" Apollo exclaimed in joy before kissing the demigod with all his passion.

"This two days had really been memorable... maybe I'll tell Sally about them. She would love to write a book about it" commented Poseidon as Tartarus broke free.

"Take your hand of my son!".

"What the Hades is going on?!".

"Explain now!".

"Pay! I am never wrong when it comes to love".

"This is madness!".

Will and Clarisse looked at each other and asked at the same time "What have we gotten ourselves into?".

-Six months later-

"Are you ready?" di Angelo was asked by his father "If you think you don't want to get married, this is the last chance you have. You can always hide in the Underworld, we will protect you".

"Dad" Nico laughed amused at Hades's words "I love Apollo and I want to get married".

It had passed half a year since Clarisse, Will and Nico had killed the Python. The daughter of Ares was turned into the Goddess of armies and soldiers. Then she got married to Chris, who ended up being the God of mischief and redemption. Will was named the God of medics and family, Kayla the Goddess of singing and dancing, Austin the God of painting and sculptures and Victoria the Goddess of instruments and photography.

On the other hand, di Angelo spent those months getting to know his fiancé better. With each day that passed they fell more in love and discovered amazing things about the other. Apollo had promised his lover to show him the world and all the wonderful things that lives in it, so they will spend their honey moon driving from city to city.

Everything was... perfect. At least, for Nico di Angelo and Apollo.


	15. Bonus: Reactions

"You seem to have been very busy lately, Grace" commented Percy. He had been walking towards his cabin, after sword training for an hour, when he noticed the Jason leaning against a tree with a tired expression "Why do you let the Gods make you this?".

"It is my job, Jackson" replied the son of Jupiter grumpily "I have to make sure that relationships between Gods and us are good, so they won't try to kill us or curse us" he explained "Now leave Percy, I want to rest and not have you annoying me".

"I am hurt Jason!" the son of Poseidon exclaimed faking being hurt by my comment "I thought we were friends!".

"Leave!" shouted Grace.

"Never!" screamed back Jackson.

"I finally found you!" the voice of their girlfriends made both heroes stop arguing and turn to look at them.

"We need your help with the wedding" announced Piper.

"There still a lot to do, and Nico is freaking out about meeting his step-children" added Annabeth.

"Wedding?! Nico?! Step-children?!" asked, almost shouted, both guys.

"Well, yes. Nico is engaged to Apollo, so a wedding and meting step-children tend to happen" said the daughter of Athena, in a tone that tend to make people feel stupid.

"Nico is marrying Apollo?!" yelled the young heroes of Olympus.

"You didn't know?" inquired the daughter of Aphrodite. Her expression changed from exasperation to understanding "Let us explain to you what happened this last week".

-After a long talk, a few almost heart attacks, a lot of yelling, some crying and a couple of threats, Percy and Jason decided to pay their parents a visit-

"You have to stop the wedding!" demanded both heroes "Ah!" but they screamed in horror at what they saw.

Both of their dads were making out heavily and trying to reap each other's clothes off.  The demigods turned around and swore in under their breaths. They would never forget that awful scene, it will be in their memories forever.

"What is the meaning of this?!" roared the king of Gods, the thunders at the background made everything more dramatic.

He had been having a good time with the love of his life. After millennium of waiting, he finally had Poseidon in his possession. He felt so stupid for letting Hera play with him, for treating his big brother so cruelty and especially for not being the King he should have been.

His broken heart made him so angry and resentful that made him think that everyone was going to take things from him, as Hades had taken Poseidon from him. Now he had the opportunity to mend his mistakes: starting by giving Hades and Hestia the thrones that they were neglected for so long, throwing Hera out of Olympus and giving Nico the good life that he deserved.

Especially after the kid threw his life away for Olympus, who never gave him more than hater, and still was able to get his lover and him together  
He was still amazed at how love can change someone. The God of the sea was thinking the exact same thing, but he was a bit more comprehensive about the reactions of the boys.

"Are you descent?" asked Percy.

 _Son... what will I do about you? One of this days your insubordination and big mouth will get you killed. But that's how I like you after all, wild and untamed as the sea._  Thought Poseidon to himself.

"Yes, we are" answered the God of the sea "Now children, tell us what is going on?" questioned the green-eyed God, when the demigods finally turned around "You can't just come to Olympus and speak like that to two of the most important Gods, no matter if they are your dads".

"We want you to stop the wedding of Nico and Apollo" repeated Jason, this time much calmer than the first one "Our little brother is way too young to think about stuff like that. He doesn't know the implication of such big commitment".

"Yes. What will happen when Apollo cheats on him? Nico will be destroyed and will suffer so much" added the prince of the sea.

"Don't act as if you know everything we do" commanded Zeus, not liking how this mortals were speaking at him.

"Isn't it what you do all the time? Play with mortals, get them pregnant and leave them as if they were garbage" spat Jackson.

Percy and Jason didn't like acting like that or saying mean things. However, they couldn't stand their little brother being cheated by Gods that don't care about them.

On the other hand, Zeus and Poseidon felt sick by knowing what their children felt about them.

"We... we are not like that anymore, at least us" answered, surprisingly, Zeus "My son might have a past full of lover and that might not let you believe what I am saying. However, when Apollo falls in love he is loyal... possessive, dark, jealous and passionate. But loyal" both demigods looked at each other and at their dads, in surprise "Now leave!".

Percy and Jason left at the command of the King of Gods. They still didn't believe in what Zeus said but if Nico was willing to marry a God, there must be something good in Apollo. And that is what the young heroes will put their trust on, not their parents words. Especially not after all the lain they had to go through because of them.

-One week later-

Jackson and Grace spent the last seven days investigating, looking for something that made them hate Apollo. But the only thing they found was the love and kindness the Sun God felt for their little brother... and the pain be inflicted in anyone that looked funny at Nico.

Little by little they began to understand why di Angelo fell in love with Apollo. Because the God was able to see Nico's soul without judging it. He was able to heal the Ghost King's heart and give him the love he was waiting for.

But it worked both ways. The son of Hades was also the savior of Apollo. The dark demigod gave the blond one hope that there is happiness in the future. That even if things were bad, someone out there was having a worst time. They healed each other.

Percy and Jason still didn't accept it, maybe they'll never will. Especially not after all the suffering they had gone through thanks to the Gods. But their little brother was smiling, and as long as he keeps on doing it, it will be enough.

Meanwhile in Olympus, Zeus and Poseidon were having a date. Both of them were strolling through the beautiful gardens, planted by Persephone, grabbed by the hand and with a huge smile on their lips.

It had been a long time since they had been so happy. Being able to kiss, touch and have sex after so much pinning was the best feeling ever.

"Hey Don, do you think that our children will ever forgive us? Or at least accept the marriage of Apollo and Nico?" the King of Gods asked his lover.

In moments like this Poseidon was surprised by the vulnerability in his little brother's lips. He never let anyone see him like this, that is why the King of the sea felt so loved when Zeus let his walls down just for him.

"I am sure that our children will never accept that their little brother is marrying a God" replied Poseidon "But they will accept the happiness Nico feels with Apollo" the Thunder God nodded his head, satisfied with that answer "As for them forgiving us... I think that they still love us but won't admit it. We are their dads after all. However, we will have to prove them that we had changed".

"How?" the King of Gods asked "We can't be in their lives, it is against the rules".

"We can create a few new rules" advised the Sea King "Like: Gods can visit their children on their birthday and give them gifts. One week-end per month all the children of each Gods can visit their parents castle. Demigods will be able to help their godly parent with their jobs" at the confused look of Zeus, Poseidon explianed the last point "Like Nico does with Hades. He helped organize the Underworld, with the paper work and hunting souls whenever our brother needs it".

"Athena really doens't give you enough credit" commented the Sky God "You are very wise Don" the kissed sweetly but as always their kiss turned hard and passionate, trying to satisfy the hunger they had been feeling for millennium "Let's do that... maybe demigods will stop resenting us after this" said Zeus when they stoped making out.

"I love you, Zeus" said gleefully Posedion.

"And I love you, Don" replied the Thunder God, with as much happiness as his lover.

 

 


End file.
